Safe and Sound
by FrostRose
Summary: Lyla and Kylee are two sisters trying to stay alive with a small group in the Georgian wilderness. That is, until a herd of walkers takes out all of their group except them and Kylee's friend Ryan. So what will happen when Lyla gets cut off from Ryan and Kylee? Will Lyla be able to get her sister back with the help of her new group? Will Ryan and Kylee survive alone?


"Ruuuuuuuuuuuun!" I yelled, attracting the attention of a small group of walkers to me.  
"Uh-oh," I said under my breath. I broke out my walking stick-that I used to keep the walkers away until I could kill them- and attacked. The stick spun like a baton, knocking the walkers to the ground and braining them with my hammer. I saw Ryan, my friend, beside me diminishing the ever-growing group of walkers that were surrounding us.  
"Run and regroup?" he asked braining a walker that had been coming up behind me.  
"Thanks," I said beating the group of walkers away, "yeah, until this herd passes. We won't get anywhere and we can't stay here. Let me get Lyla." I looked around, but couldn't see anyone else.  
"This is weird. LYLA! LET'S GO!" I yelled drawing the attention of the rest of the herd. I didn't care, we could easily out-run them. I looked for my sister to appear, but she never did.  
"What the... LYLA! Get over here right now! We gotta go!" I yelled, starting to get frantic. "Where is she?" (Her thoughts should be italic) I thought getting scared as I scanned the walkers. "What if…? No, she can't be. She can't be gone."  
"Kylee!" Ryan yelled, "We have to go now. We can meet up with her later. If she's still around," Ryan added fearfully, as if he knew what my reaction what be.  
"No!" I yelled, "We can't leave without Lyla! What if she's hurt? Or trapped? Or needs our help? You just want to leave her here!? If the tables were turned…" I hissed at him. He yanked me up and threw me over his shoulder.  
"RYAN!" I shouted, "Put me down now! We have to find Lyla!"  
"If the tables were turned," he yelled, "We'd both want you out of here. Lyla would want me to get you out of here, no matter what happened to her! We made a pact-" he said slaying another walker, "before this happened that if anything happened to either of us, you'd be taken care of. I also know you made a promise to stay alive. I'm keeping my promise, and you're keeping yours!" Ryan shouted bolting from the camp. (You could shorten that, he is fighting zombies and carrying a girl on his shoulder)  
I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. The only family I had left was missing. I didn't struggle or scream because I knew he was right. I had to keep my promise and stay alive for when we found Lyla again. We'd been separated before; I hadn't reacted like this before. Although we always had a designated place to meet up; we didn't this time, and this separation felt more permanent.  
I had a feeling I wouldn't see Lyla for a long time, maybe not ever.

Lyla's POV  
I heard Kylee, my little sister, yell for everyone to run. Looking around for them, I saw Kylee being surrounded by an ever-growing herd or walked. Ryan was running in, slaughtering every walker in his path.  
The boy would go to the ends of the earth for Kylee; she was only a few years younger than him. She didn't see it though. He had such a crush on her, ever since this whole thing started over a year ago.  
I ran over to them, but was wrestled to the ground by a walker. Its jaws were snapping unnervingly close to my face. Kylee was screaming my name. "Shut up Kylee, do you want to wake the dead?" I mentally barked at her. The walker I wrestled with took away my sense of humor though.  
I heard her chewing out Ryan, and heard him whisk her away. I hit the walker; thankful Ryan kept his promise to me. I would kill him if he didn't, that was my promise to him. Although I hoped Kylee would beat Ryan too bad, she made a promise to me that she would stay alive.  
The walker snapped, I hit; I needed to find a way to kill it. Kylee and Ryan were running, they going too far into the wilderness. They wouldn't last long on their own, they were still kids. I need to get this walker off; I needed to catch up with them.  
Suddenly gunshots were ripping through the clearing we camped in. I punched the walker, confused. None of our groups had guns, did they? I flinched badly, gasping as an arrow shot through the walker, stopping in front of my face. The walker went limp, its weight falling on top of me. All the strength I had left went to keeping it from crushing me.  
The gunshots stopped, but it wasn't quiet. People spoke in low voices, from around our dead fire. Probably wondering where we ran too. I was getting irritated, my arms shaking, about to give out.  
"Nice," I thought, "shoot the walker on top of someone and leave it there, crushing them, as you have a fire side chat. Thank you very much!" I mentally yelled at them, unable to catch my breath. "Who are you anyway? Maybe they don't know I'm here. They'll know soon enough"  
"Hello?" I said loudly, "Anyone there? Me and my dead friend here are having a wonderful time. I don't really think we're compatible, so if some could get this thing off me, it would be nice," I said loudly, dripping in sarcasm. Everyone hated my sarcasm, and I used it all of the time, you do the math. Luckily, I didn't really like anyone else.  
I was shocked at what I saw when the walker was lifted off me.

**A/N- hey guys! i hoped you liked it, it's my first story that i've uploaded on here. this is the revised version, and the wonderful person who helped me with revising it is Caroline Lily-ann Youla! she has some pretty awesome stories of her own, so go check them out! anybody have any suggestions or guesses as to what's going to happen next chapter? if you do, don't be afraid to give me a shout out! the little button that says comment doesn't bite, i promise. i won't be updating until i get at least one comment, so blow it up! **

**hope to hear from you soon my readers,**

**FrostRose**


End file.
